


A Momentary Lapse

by MatildaSwan



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Course Language, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, references to a lot of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: You can still salvage wreckage after a crash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one on my now defunct blog and imported for the sake of prosperity

She spots him at the end of the corridor, sullen and grey and even thinner then she remembers. She thinks about pitying him for a moment, then his testament starts swirling around in her mind, and protocol be damned. She strides down the hall, grabs him by surprise! and the elbow and pushes him into the ladies room four feet to his right.

She is angry, fuming under the skin and ready to rip him to shreds. She hisses in his face, suddenly mindful of the dozens of journalists floating around the building. He just sneers, bemused and entertained. He never took her seriously and she wants to pummel him into the ground till he learns to listen; threatens to do so and a shadow flickers behind his eyes.

Then somehow he is so close and right __there__ and she hears their teeth clacking before she realises that they are kissing _ _.__ Hands scratching at each other on impulse, shirt already untucked before he grabs her wrists and pins her to the wall. Fingers trailing down to where her hair __used__ to be: forgot she had cut it short after him.

They break apart, swollen lips and shallow pants, and she stares: suddenly they are back to two years ago. Back when he first hatched this idiot scheme; another step along the path that ruined her life and royally fucked his over. She can feel his fingers on her cheek, the ghost of his ring cold against her skin. The band he took off for her: Wife long gone, Jamie too, before they met. She knows he has fucked Ollie over a desk, saw the way the lanky bastard always looked at Malcolm when he though the Scot looking elsewhere. Probably still is, not that fidelity should worry her.

He leans forward, caresses her long and tender and calm. Till she ejects her brain out through her ears, slides her tongue past his teeth and she pushes him into an open stall. The door bounces, banging his hip: locked behind them and she is against the wall again.

Malcolm bites at her neck, sharp nips and warm tongue to sooth the burn. Nicola gasps, reels a moment, then remembers. “No, don’t. James-“

“Don’t care,” growled against her collarbone, sinks his teeth into her skin again to prove his point. “Not like he touches you anyway.”

Nicola seethes, pushes him away; bangs his head against the wall, hard. He smirks, like he still has the all cards. He probably does, but that’s beside the point. “Fuck you!”

“That’s the plan,” he smirks, leans forward; devours her whole, whimpers and all. Slides down her body, pulls her stockings around her ankles. She kicks off her knickers and shoe; leg up over his head, foot against the bathroom stall. He smears filthy up her thigh, nuzzles peach fur curls with his nose.

Her body never forgotten him. He remembers every inch of her.

He breaths over her thigh, gooseflesh rising and she is wetter than she has been in months. Buries his face in her cunt and despite herself she has missed this: the sight of his scalp framed by the hem of her skirt, stubble grazing against her skin, mouth red hot over her core.

He flicks the flat of his tongue against her clit and she has to bite down on her hand. Absent thoughts she normally kept tucked away spring forward, unbidden and hazy: maybe they would have worked, in a different world. She thinks smarter: they had have always been a train wreck: she made him stupid, he flung her halfway to reckless and back to flighty. She hears the bathroom door open as Malcolm slides two fingers inside and stifles a scream: thankful for the to-the-floor-door. 

She can feel her orgasm creep from his fingers throughout the rest of her body, and she has just enough sensory perception to register the door shutting. She prays it is someone just left, not arrived, as he speeds up his hand and her head thuds against the wood.

She does her best to swallow her groans, deep and guttural, but too much seeps out and dry fingers press against her lips. She sucks them sticky, still moaning; quivering against his tongue as he laps her clean. She pulls at his hair and up off his knees, barbs still shooting through her. She twitches at his thumb, gasps around his knuckles and he slows to a standstill.

He holds her, kisses her sweet till she finds her body again, and for a moment she can forget she hates him.


End file.
